The present invention relates to switching devices and more specifically to a touch activated solid state switch.
Switching devices employed in multi-channel devices such as data entry or channel selection for any signal processing systems, such as sonar, radar, and computers employ mechanical switches and relays. They are therefore quite bulky and noisy as well as requiring an AC control voltage and mechanical contacts, thereby reducing their reliability. Solid state touch switch by MAGIC DOT provides one position momentary ON-OFF or toggle action with a digital output as control function with ON-OFF light indicator. It also requires a 60-Hz control input voltage.